Spider-Man: Public Enemy (Annual)
by Mezazra
Summary: Sequal to Spider Love in a way. Set several years after that. Something absolutely terrible has happened and now our favorite hero must face off against the entire hero community as well as many villains. Good luck to them because they'll have to go through some Spider-Women to get to him. (February)


**Ya know when i created the fallen story at first the main interest i had was Susan Storm. i can announce that she has officially won the poll and will be the main love interest. I thought I'd let you guys pick the main love interest for once and you pick the original one. The one i wanted to win personally was Akasha because the story has vampires but whatever.**

 **This** **could have been done earlier but yesterday in the middle of a conversation i got an idea for a story that focuses on a Grail and Peter Parker romance. i got so motivated they i even wrote most of the first chapter in the middle of writing this one.**

 **However i have some bad news my Aunt has passed away and i will be attending her funeral tomorrow. I honestly don't know how I'll feel after that so we'll see if i update with the Grail story tomorrow or if fallen will come out on time next Friday.**

 **i have started a discord so people can remain anonymous but still be able to chat with me directly upon request i will send you a link to join and you can even call me directly or just hang out. I'm also starting a because i really want a laptop now and would like you guys to donate whatever you can so i can get one. I'm asking for $300 so i can get a decent laptop details to come later but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be on their as Mezazra. After a time the only way to join my discord will be through donating on . The advantages of donating? i will update the entire story on discord first and then on ff and Ao3.**

Calming down Peter Parker is something that anyone who knows him understands is not easy. In fact if you look up the truth of his origin you'd find out that the gatekeeper revealed that the reason Peter was bitten wasn't because he was worthy. It wasn't because he had some grand destiny or because he had this great potential. No the reason Peter was bitten was because he was the angriest person in the room. (Canon)

Years of being bullied and shunned by members of the opposite sex had built-up within him creating an unfathomable pit of rage that could put the volcano that is the hulk to shame.

However Peter's willpower is described as absolute (canon) this means he has a will that is far stronger and higher than the likes of Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Superman, Sinestro, Wonder Woman, or even Batman. So despite Peter being so angry he never let his rage affect his mind, concentration, or actions. Except moments in which he chooses to let this rage loose. Such as when his family is put in harm's way.

His absolute willpower explains why when he switched minds with Dr. Banner he was able to maintain control over the hulk powers without going berserk unlike members of the Avengers who underwent a similar situation.

In short when Peter decides something there is little to nothing that can change his mind or sway him. That being said there are moments where Peter chooses to let loose that rage and heaven help whoever it is being let loose upon.

What was worrying Mary Jane and Gwen at the moment was what was on TV. Even though the sinister six were indeed dead other enemies of Peter persisted. What was more is that the nefarious one was brought back to life.

So seeing what was happening on the TV and knowing Peter the girls immediately grabbed their loves attention as they could feel the rage coming out of Peter. Or at least tried to. Peter was balling his fist so tight blood was falling from it carelessly.

Gwen decided that enough was enough so she stood up and went over to the TV and cut it off. As she did this MJ let her red symbiote cascade over Peter's bleeding first and she forcibly healed him. While at the same time her suit made a snack out of his excess blood.

"Peter baby you need to calm down" Gwen said as she stood directly in front of the television. Peter was sitting on a couch with MJ kneeled under him tending to his hand.

"Yeah Tiger I'm just as upset as you are but we can't pay what he does any attention until he slips up and you know he will slip up." As MJ spoke Gwen ended up joining MJ on the ground where she began kissing Peter's free hand in hopes that he'd calm down. One thing they didn't have to worry about was Peter hitting them in his rage unlike Susan Storm. (Sadly non canon)

"I just can't believe their all being duped by they lying bastard. I just know he's up to something and this it's almost too much. Especially after all the hell he put us through. What he almost did to the both of you. I just can't forgive they monster."

"We know baby we get that but you need to remain calm and think with a level head." Gwen said feeling her own blood boil as she thought about him escaping Death's embrace. But she knew she needed to stay calm.

"Paris ready the plane in going to DC!" Peter declared.

Almost immediately MJ responded "Cancel that! Jeez how can we calm him down?" MJ let out a little frustrated.

Paris ,Peter's AI that put Jarvis to shame, answered her rhetorical question with "If it were Felicia or Cindy they would distract him by fucking him but they're in North Korea at the moment searching for Cindy's missing parents."

"Thank you Captain obvious" both MJ and Gwen shot back with sarcasm however soon enough a lightbulb went off on their heads. They both had powers now and could keep up with the others in the sheets. For Gwen it was partially thanks to the Jackal.

You see he had kidnapped her and in trying to make her stronger he injected her with a manipulated Spider Venom formula. Instead of using Peter Parker for the formulas human basis Warren used Gwen. The result was natural Spider be powers however unlike Cindy and recently Peter Gwen didn't have organic webbing.

However both Gwen and MJ has Symbiotes. Prior to her death at the hands of MJ Adriana Soria had killed Cletus Cassidy and taken his Symbiote for herself. It joined with her partially enough to merge some of her Dna into itself before it rejected her. It ended up bonding with a nearby MJ.

The result was the Carnage Queen. She had the abilities of both the Queen including her Sonic screech and of the Carnage symbiote minus the insanity. Using her newfound powers MJ had ended up killing Adrana. To help with her new mental powers MJ had trained with her near twin Jean Grey after that.

Gwen was similar in how she got her symbiote Anti Venom was captured by Adriana same thing it found its way to her boom Venom Queen. Though Gwen preferred doing her training with Emma Frost. Reason probably was because of the sex training she received from Frost sand her dildo but that's just Deadpool speculating.

So now that you're all caught up you know that the two girls never wore clothes anymore. While some writers will say that technically the symbiote doubled as their clothes I won't. Seriously do you consider a turtle clothed because it be has a shell because I don't. It's still a naked animal to me.

That said Peter Parker was soon faced with the force of nature that is a naked Woman times two. MJ and Gwen had commanded their suits to go into a state where they basically formed over their skin except ya know it was more like a letter over their skin. Imagine if MJ had blood red skin or Gwen had a skin tone that would remind you of bleach's ichigo's inner hollow.

Now that you have that image of MJ and Gwen in your head think about this. The first thing the duo did in their sex with Peter was to give him a blowjob but not just any. I'm sure we've all thought about it for guys it probably happened after the introduction of She-Venom however brief it was. You know you thought about what that long as fuck tongue could do to your genital. For girls you imagine how deep could it go and maybe it could feel like a dick while at the same time stimulate your clit. That's with just the tongue never mind the fact that the symbiote wearer would still have access to the rest of their body.

Now for guys you know we're much simpler we imagine how many times She Venom could wrap that tongue around our cock. How much suction cup a super human administer and would we even have a dick after. But that's just the Mileena complex talking.

Peter and Felicia didn't think about those things because it happened to them often. Daily even.

From Peter's perspective step one was MJ and Gwen symbolizing DNA with his cock as the stands in the middle and the girls tongues as the sides. Next one girl ,usually Gwen, would suck the cock in between her throat. By the way this included the tongue of MJ as well. And I must remind fans of symbiotes to remember they gift wearers with the inability of a gag reflex. Just get that image in your head for a sec. You good and jacking off yet.

Now you need to understand that these two girls would take turns deep throating Peter while the other's tongue was going down their respective throats. It didn't stop there either. A lot of the times even when one girl was getting their pussy stuffed the other girl would still have that tongue stuffed in their around that cock. Super human sex ladies and gentlemen you can get really weird with it.

So you know what the girls used to distract Peter that night. But you might be asking yourselves what happened that could make Peter so upset that the only thing they could calm him down was symbiote sex sex. Don't worry you'll be upset too. You see the nefarious one. The monster that came back from the dead. The one that was pissing Peter off to no end was none other that Norman Osborn. The the bastard was running for president of the United States. And as far as the news channels were reporting he was winning.

 **Next time: See what a President Osborn is up to aka Captain America and Wolverine vs Spider-Man**

 **Fav, follow, and review.**


End file.
